Memorial Day
by sissybear
Summary: Future Fic. Supposed to be up for Memorial Day, just kinda popped into my head sunday night. P randr


**_Disclaimer: i don't own them, yada yada yada..._**

_A/N: Okay this was supposed to be up for Memorial day, Way future fic... For my dad, grandpa, grandpa-in-law, my cuz, my big brother Chris (who's coming home tomorrow!) and all the others past present and future._

**Memorial Day**

Nineteen-year-old Kayli walked slowly through the cemetery on the bright, sunny Monday morning that betrayed all her inner feelings. Her nephew, three-year-old Jakey clung tightly to her left hand while his baby sister, Jeffy, rode silently in the baby carrier strapped to her chest. She jumped slightly when her fiancée Ryan set his hand gently on the small of her back.

"Sorry," he whispered. He held a bunch of small flags in one hand.

Every time they stopped in front of a grave either of them recognized he'd hand a flag to the little boy, who'd run and plant it into the ground next to the headstone and utter a small "thank you."

Ryan and Kayli knew most of the men and women whose names were forever etched in stone. They were aunts, uncles, friends of their parents, people who served with/under their parents, and brothers and sisters to them. They'd grown up with most of these people. Kayli let a small tear slip from the bottom of her eye, knowing they were getting close to their final destination.

She spotted the small back plot reserved for O'Neills and headed straight for it. Ryan kept Jakey back for a moment while she approached the two graves side by side.

"Hey, Jake, it's Kay. I brought Jakey and Jeffy up with me. They're here now. We all miss you, a lot. Dad doesn't know what to do with himself half the time. Everyone tries to keep him busy. Mom 'technobabbles' at him. You were always the most like Charlie. He's proud of you, you know. Of all of you out there. He lost so many men and women out there. Mostly I just wanted to say thank you."

Kayli glanced at the other grave and then down at the little girl she now carried. It wasn't fair, to any of them. "Tam, take care of my brother up there, I know how much you loved him." The thought of her sister-in-law's death brought bile up to the back of her throat. It didn't make sense. While Jake was off fighting the real war, Tammy was home getting mugged on the street after grocery shopping. Thankfully, Kayli was watching the kids for her that day. The reports had said both died at the same time.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder as she realized Ryan had let Jakey step forward and was now standing on the other side of her as well. She brought her arm around Jakey and pulled him close. The little boy stepped forward and planted a flag next to his father's sparkling new headstone.

"Say hi, Jakey," Kayli prompted.

"Hi, Daddy. We miss you tons, but Grampa Jack said that Aunt Kayli and Uncle Ryan are gonna take care of us now. Uncle John's gonna finish my tree house and he said he had to put something special in there from you. I hope you and Mommy are havin' fun up there. Gramma Sam said Uncle Charlie was gonna show you 'round. Say hi for me. Thank you, Daddy."

Jakey stopped there and leaned his head into Kayli's shoulder. "Aren't you going to say hi to Mommy?" she asked him quietly.

The little boy broke down in tears and shook his head. Kayli's heart ripped in two. She knew her nephew was closer to his father, but like all little boys, his mother's death hurt him more. His dad was his hero, his mom was the one that made it all better.

"It's okay, Buddy. We have to go to Grampa Jack and Gramma Sam's now anyway. The barbeque's gonna start soon. I bet you can't wait to see all your cousins, huh?"

Jakey lifted his head and his eyes brightened. Kayli stood up and turned him around, heading back to where they had parked. Jeffy was still quiet, taking in her surroundings as the group made their way back to the car. Ryan gently wrapped an arm around Kayli's shoulder in silent support.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kayli looked around at their backyard, filled with people from the mountain. She'd known them or others like them her entire life. Both her parents were integral members of the SGC, and their six children had spent vast amounts of time within the mountain itself. Their grandfather being Tok'ra, they'd even been off world a time or two.

These men and women had been through so much in the almost thirty years the SGC had been an active military base. Their final blow just two weeks ago had taken out their enemy once and for all. Oh, they knew there would still be small factions showing up now and then, but they'd be easy to take out. Today was a day of celebration, and of remembrance.

She spotted her father in one corner talking with her four remaining brothers, little Jakey balanced precariously atop his shoulders, while her mother was in another corner with Ryan's parents, Daniel and Janet, holding Jeffy. They all looked happy enough, but the air of sadness was still present amongst all those who had chosen to show up from Commands both past and present.

Grampa's George and Jacob were talking to her Uncle Teal'c and her father's 2IC, while the rest of the men and women and their families mingled together as though they were all one huge family. In effect, they were. This group were the only ones to really know what went on under the mountain and needed each other more than any outsider could understand.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle broke out from the back deck where her father had relocated to be heard by all.

"As most of you know, I'm not one to make long speeches, but I think today is a little different." A small grin broke out on his face as Jakey patted the top of his head. "First I want to congratulate all of you on a job well done over the past thirty years. Those slimy snakehead's are finally defeated!"

Everyone cheered, while the Marines yelled out a round of "Hoorah"s.

Her father's face turned grim as he continued. "Secondly, as this is Memorial Day, we are here to remember all those we've lost past and present, not only to our war against the Goa'uld, but also to those wars we've had amongst ourselves. We remember those of our allies that have fallen for the greater good. We remember all those we lost just days ago…" His voice broke slightly thinking of his oldest sons. "Those we lost just days ago in our final battle. To all of them, past present and future, we thank you." He raised his bottle of beer and took a sip while Jakey played on top of his shoulders.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was late at night when Kayli found her father sitting up on his rooftop observatory. She climbed up and silently sat in the chair next to him. They sat in complete silence for a while until Kayli spoke up.

"Why me?"

"Huh?" Jack turned to face his daughter. For the first time ever, she noticed small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Of all of us, why did Jake and Tammy pick me to take Jakey and Jeffy?" She wasn't complaining, far from it. She just didn't understand. "I mean, Ry and I aren't even married yet. Technically I'm still single."

"Do you doubt that Ry will help you out?" he asked her softly.

"No, I just mean, they could have chosen any one of the boys to leave the kids with. All of them have families, stable homes."

"You're the only one who's not military. That and besides John, Jake was closer with you than he ever was with Danny, Tom or Ben. They all have their own families, yes, and have you _seen_ the broods they've got?" Jack's eyes were twinkling with laughter now. "I thought it was hard on your mother and me just having one set of twins. Poor John's got three. And your other brothers all have one themselves, plus their other kids. I think Jake just didn't want to put any of them out."

"Ry and I decided to officially adopt them. They'll stay O'Neills but we didn't want them to ever feel like they were floating when they got older."

The two stayed quiet a little longer, Jack just sitting with his little girl, thinking of the second son he'd lost in his lifetime.

"Dad," Kayli's choked whisper came out, barely reaching his ears.

"Hmm?"

"I know you said it today at the barbeque, and you always say it to Mom when the two of you are in your own little world, but I don't think anyone says it to you. If they do it's not enough."

"What's that, baby?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

_A/N: Okay, hope y'all liked it. Please R & R. Oh yeah and i tend to recycle names i like so most i'll mention i'll reuse, they're only connected to other stories if i say so._


End file.
